walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Gabriel Harris (Comic Series)
Gabriel Harris, better known as "Gabe", is a character first encountered in Issue 27 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and is an overweight member of Woodbury and one of The Governor's most trusted allies who accompanies The Governor to take the prison by force. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Gabe's life before or as the outbreak began. It is likely that he was a resident in Woodbury before the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Woodbury Gabe, along with Bruce Cooper, were one of the first people to welcome Philip Blake and his group to Woodbury. When Brian Blake killed Major Gene Gavin, Gabe saw him as a leader and followed his every command, becoming a loyal soldier to The Governor. When Rick Grimes' small group entered Woodbury, he accompanied The Governor during his tour for the newcomers, along with Bruce. Following The Governor's declaration of feeding strangers to the biters, Gabe held Rick at gunpoint with his pistol. Later that night, Gabe delivered the heads of the helicopter occupants to The Governor, as well as Rick Grimes' severed hand. The Governor thanked him, before ordering him to not let anybody disturb him for the rest of the night. Shortly thereafter, he visited Glenn's room, where he overhears Glenn sobbing over and over that he wants to go home. Gabe enters and explains that Woodbury was his new home, and orders him to get up, as he had a new room ready for him. When Glenn collapsed, Gabe ignored him, leaving his body sprawled out on the floor on the way out. Immediately after, he reported back in to The Governor, and suggested that the group had come from a prison, as there were no police markings on their riot gear. The Governor agreed, and began beating Glenn, as well as torturing and raping Michonne again, before ordering Gabe to shut Glenn's cell. Afterwards, he, along with Bruce, accompanied The Governor to Rick's hospital bed. Later, he was present alongside The Governor and Bruce as The Governor announced that their plan with Rick had worked (although Gabe was skeptical), and it was only a matter of time before the location of the prison would be discovered. The next day, he accompanied The Governor and Bruce to the arena fight. Following the unfortunate turn of events, Gabe ran to the arena, and tackled Michonne, who had killed her opponent and decapitated every biter surrounding her. Later, Gabe and Bruce restrained Michonne, and finally forced her back into her cell. The Governor, in a rage, commanded them both to open her door so he can kill her, but reluctantly left to think it over. He left Gabe behind to guard the area, and when Rick's group was making their escape, Martinez casually conversed with him, before beating him unconscious with his fists and rifle to rescue Michonne. After waking, he and Bruce discovered that she had escaped, and went to The Governor's apartment to confront him with the news. Upon receiving no answer, they busted the door down, revealing The Governor's mutilated body, a zombie child limping, and Michonne fleeing through the window, and out of the safe-zone. Revenge Following the discovery of The Governor's body, the two discussed the possibility of if he had actually died. Suddenly, the zombie child leaped upon Bruce, who threw it off, aiming his pistol at her. Before he could fire, The Governor moaned, pleading them not to kill his zombified daughter. Following this, Bruce ordered Gabe to lock the apartment doors, and he did so, before placing the zombie back into her room and untying The Governor's intact arm. Bruce retrieved medical care from the works of Bob Stookey, who successfully repaired The Governor's severe, mangled wounds. A week afterward, The Governor awoke in the infirmary, and Gabe was at his side, guarding his mending body. Gabe answered several questions that he received from The Governor, including ones concerning Stevens' status, the prisoners' escape, Bob's successful mending of The Governor's body, and Martinez's "betrayal". Later, The Governor lied, using Martinez's reanimated head and Dr. Stevens' demise to persuade the citizens of Woodbury to have hostile thoughts toward the prison survivors. He began directing search parties in search of the prison, but was unsuccessful at first. Soon after, the National Guard station was sabotaged by the prison survivors, and Woodbury's members noticed the smoke. After Bruce's squad went to investigate, gunfire was heard, prompting Gabe to inform The Governor of these doings. The Governor, frantic, loaded a truck up with soldiers, as well as Gabe, and traveled to the station, discovering Bruce's dying form. Gabe expressed his dismay by muttering, "Jesus". After Bruce's eventual death, The Governor grabbed Gabe's sidearm, firing it into Bruce's head, killing him before he could reanimate. The Governor, raging, ordered Gabe to find the prison, and to find it quickly, by following the car tracks. Gabe was successful, and he and another soldier lay low in the foliage, witnessing the prison group's shooting lesson. The other soldier viewed the doings through his binoculars, while Gabe listened to his reports. They witnessed the group dragging the experimental biter back inside, the one that eventually killed Carol in her suicide. While the prison survivors were distracted, the two departed, moving back to Woodbury to reveal the prison's location to The Governor. He informed The Governor of the prison's location and of the inhabitants doings, eager to attack right away, but The Governor was calm, wishing to hold off the attack for a short while so the prison survivors would let their guard down and be easily eliminated. Gabe was shown to be angry over The Governor's decision as he was still upset over Bruce's death. Later on, The Governor and Gabe assembled all of the Woodbury soldiers, loading them in vehicles, and preparing to attack the prison. Gabe rode in a truck, staying in the passenger seat, and witnessed The Governor ordering to, "Kill them all!" Prison Assault The Woodbury soldiers cleared the surrounding zombies, and The Governor offered the prison survivors an easy surrender, but they declined, and The Governor ordered to resume the battle. Andrea, positioned in a guard tower, picked off several of the soldiers, before a bullet grazed her head, incapacitating her. The Woodbury soldiers, poor shots, were ordered to cease firing, as their bullets were being wasted, and Gabe clearly realized this, before informing The Governor. Gabe suggested shooting over the fences with the tank, but The Governor explains that Jared never actually learned how to load and fire the tank. After a decent number of their men were killed by sniper fire, The Governor ordered a withdrawal, and expressed his anger by delivering a blow to Gabe's chin. Shortly after, Michonne and Tyreese attempted to ambush them quietly, but their position was revealed, and Gabe rushed toward them with the others. Michonne nearly decapitated him, but they managed to capture Tyreese, and Michonne fled through the woods. Gabe brought Tyreese back to The Governor, who yearned to see if they had captured Michonne, but as they had not, he was crestfallen. Gabe then lied, stating that he had blown her brains out as she had fled. He also stated that he'd recovered a trophy, and presented her katana to The Governor. When The Governor and Gabe returned to the prison with Tyreese, The Governor ordered Gabe to protect the truck from biters, and Gabe listened. The Governor attempted to use Tyreese as leverage, but the prison survivors remained persistent from his offers, and The Governor decapitated Tyreese with several strokes of Michonne's katana. Gabe began loading up the mangled body into the truck, but The Governor decided to leave his body for the biter's pleasure. When Billy Greene began sniping in the truck's vicinity, Gabe hurriedly drove the truck away, fleeing. The Governor declared an all-out war, and ordered everyone to load up in the vehicles for the final offensive. Before he could finish his commands, Gabe, frightened, gasped. The Governor questioned his reaction, before realizing that Michonne was standing behind him, an assault rifle pointed right against his head. Gabe, in an exasperated state, threatened Michonne and fired a shot, the bullet deflecting off her riot-gear shoulder guard. Michonne fired as well, the bullet ripping through The Governor's cheek. She retreated, snatching up her discarded katana, and firing as she went. Gabe dove on The Governor, shielding his body from bullets, but was thrown off. The Governor, angered at Gabe's lie, stared at the remaining members of the Woodbury soldiers and said to Gabe, "That what it was like the last time you 'Blew her fucking brains out'?!" They went on the offensive once again, moving the vehicles back to the prison, allowing their occupants to disperse and open fire. Gabe, irritated, questioned why it was going to be easier during this particular offensive, but The Governor dismissed it by telling him to "Shut the fuck up." Billy, a member of the prison group, began lobbing grenades, throwing The Governor and Gabe backward, before The Governor tugged Gabe into cover. Gabe wanted to regroup the men and retreat, but The Governor disagreed. Before a compromise could be reached, a bullet fired by Andrea ripped through the back of Gabe's head, killing him. Death Killed By *Andrea Following the volley of grenades thrown by Billy Greene, and while trying to convince The Governor to halt the assault, he was promptly shot in the back of the head by Andrea when she returned with Dale's RV. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Gabe has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people. Relationships Brian Blake Gabe, like Bruce Cooper, was very loyal to The Governor. He was one of his right-hand men, and one of his closest friends. The two were seen together planning on means to eliminate the prison survivors, although it was shown that The Governor didn't respect Gabe as much as Bruce Cooper (usually beating/threatening Gabe whenever he questioned his orders). The Governor was also very angry when Gabe had lied about killing Michonne. Nevertheless, The Governor seemed visibly shocked when he witnessed Gabe's death. Nick Parsons Even though Nick found Bruce and Gabe threatening in the beginning, he came to trust them, and moved into Woodbury. Bruce Allan Cooper Bruce and Gabe were The Governor's right-hand men and were often seen together, they were also shown to be friends when Philip, Brian and Nick arrive at Woodbury, talking and joking while constructing the walls around the town. They would at times battle each other in the Arena, mocking and messing around with each other to give the audience a good show. After Bruce was killed, Gabe was angry and expressed to The Governor how they killed Bruce when The Governor ordered to hold off the attack, showing that he cared for Bruce. Lilly Caul Gabe and Lilly had a decent friendship. After Gabe almost gets killed by a horde of walkers, he is saved by Lilly, making him respect the lady more. He even stands up for her when Bruce asks who made her the surrogate leader of Woodbury. Appearances Trivia *Gabe's full name was revealed in The Fall of the Governor novel. In the comics, he was only reffered to as Gabe. *Although being one of the best friends of The Governor, he didn't respect Gabe as much as he did Bruce. He even referred to Gabe as his "fat friend" before decapitating Tyreese. *Gabe's death is similar to that of Davis. **Both of them were talking to their leader during an attack on Rick Grimes' group, when they were unexpectedly shot in the head by one of Rick's allies coming up at them from behind. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Novel Characters Category:Woodbury Category:Deceased Category:The Walking Dead: Rise of the Governor Category:The Walking Dead: The Road to Woodbury Category:The Walking Dead: The Fall of the Governor Category:The Walking Dead: Just Another Day at the Office Category:Comics Category:Novels